


Treason

by LadyFeste



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, Not super realistic but idc, esp since now i'll be in queen's thief hell until next may, even the bad crappy short stuff like this, i just wanted something funny, i suddenly wanna write aLL the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFeste/pseuds/LadyFeste
Summary: Sounis sends his refuse barons to Attolis as tribute, hoping he'll be able to sort the less problematic ones from the more problematic ones. Costis, in his own way, tries to lend a hand.





	

“I can help you get into the king’s good graces.”

The newly appointed baron of Lorenidias looked up from the book on his desk and into the face of that guard, the one who was rarely out of Attolis’ sight. He couldn’t remember the man’s name, Ormenides or Caritos or something. It had hardly mattered to the ex-Sounisian when they’d been introduced, and if Lorenidias was honest with himself, it didn’t matter to him now. The man was expendable, unimportant to his plans.

What was important, however, was what the man claimed to offer just now. Lorenidias knew he had been sent as gifts staff to Attolis because he was on outs with the new young Sounis, and Sounis had Attolis’ ear. He was to be “sorted out” by the Attolias, which meant if he wanted to remain alive and in power, he needed to ingratiate himself with their majesties quickly. Still, there was no reason to trust this lowly guard, particularly with information that important and delicate.

He looked down his nose at the man. “What do you mean? Why would you know anything about politics and the king?”

The guard shrugged. “Nothing, I suppose. But I still know a way for you to get the king to like you. “

Lorenidias  tried not to look interested and failed. If he had been paying more attention to the guard, he would have noticed the very subtle eye roll only someone in a line of work that garners many eye rolls but does not allow them can pull off. He gave an imperious wave.

“You are good with a sword, are you not, sir? Or in a scrap? The king is on the training grounds daily and often joins in.”

“What does that have to do with convincing him to like or trust me?” Although he could see the merit in frequenting the grounds and showing the king he could fight, particularly since Attolis appreciated shows of strength. The guard would know that for certain, at least.

The guard smiled very slightly, the honest, small smile of an honest, small man. “Try fighting him. Personally.”

“That would hardly be permitted.”

“It is. It happens all the time.  His Majesty encourages others to spar with him. Enjoys getting hands-on experience. He did fight every man on duty in the guard once.”

 _Hand-on,_ a little voice in the back of Lorenidias’ mind told him, but he ignored it for a squinting look at the guard. “I…did hear something about that once.”

He nodded. “yes. It’s true.  I was there. When you do fight him, you should hit him, too. The harder you hit him, the more he’ll like you.”

“Now that _does_ sound like treason.”

“It does, doesn’t it? But it’s true. The king of Sounis gave Sounis to Attolis after hitting him first. I punched him once and _I_  wasn’t killed for treason. Hell, the queen cut off his hand and he married her.”

Lorenidias considered this. It sounded risky, and dangerous, and not altogether like a clever move. “…thank you for your advice, sir guard, but I am perfectly capable of conceiving my own plans for winning the king’s favor.”

The guard shrugged, and after a moment’s awkward silence, continued his rounds.

Three weeks later, even further on the outs with their majesties and at his wit’s end as to how to fathom the peculiar royal creatures, Lorenidias took the guard’s advice and gave the king a hard fist to the jaw on the training grounds, in the middle of a friendly bout between the two of them. The same guard who had given him the tip then rammed his own much firmer, harder fist into Lorenidias’ gut, then temple, sending him sprawling. He was executed for treason and attacking the king’s person the following day.

The king gave the guard a withering look following the beheading. “Costis. I know it was you. What did you do?”

Costis shrugged and looked ahead. “You were complaining of having to sort out the troublemakers Sounis sent your way. Constantly complaining. If I offered help, it was to save my own ears as well as you the trouble. He _is_ gone now, isn’t he?”

Attolis closed his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching very slightly. “I’m corrupting you.”

“Very likely, my king.”

“Gods help us if you’re gathering schemes as well. I’d prefer there not be a next time, but if there is, could you make one that doesn’t involve me being punched in the face?”

Costis blinked innocently. “I don’t see why I should. The nuisance is gone, and I got to watch you get punched in the face. There was no downside.”

The king chuckled, a rare sound both savored and feared by those who knew him well. “Watch yourself, Costis. That’s very close to treasonous talk.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time, my king.”

 


End file.
